Lightning
by Tomo Potter
Summary: Gazzy's fears keep the flock up late... mild fax. Fanfic100: The Flock. Prompt 68. Lightening


A/N: This is just a short and sweet piece I wrote for prompt 68; lightening. Aww, Gazzy.

Disclaimer: Me no James Patterson.

**Lightning.**

"Max!" Gazzy cried, bursting into my room. I sat up, staring at the boy. He was quite distressed, and there were tears in his eyes.

"What is it, Gazzy?" I asked, putting my arms around him and pulling him onto my lap. He was shaking and sweaty.

"There's a storm." He said, just as a huge clap of thunder exploded above our house, followed by a flash of lightning so bright I could see it through the closed curtains.

"Hush, Gazzy. It's okay." I stroked his hair soothingly. "It's not gonna hit us. We're nice and safe."

"What about Jeb though?" He asked, staring up at me with those huge blue eyes of his. "Jeb might be cold!"

"Gazzy, sweetie." I hugged him tight. "Jeb's gone. I think he went to live with the angels."

Gazzy didn't respond, sobbing gently into my shoulder. Poor thing.

"Come on." I said soothingly. "Let's go have some cocoa." I carried the six-year-old out into the kitchen, sitting him on the bench. I had to struggle to get the kettle on, but after that, it didn't take long before we were both sitting on the bench, cocoa in hands.

"I miss Jeb." Gazzy said quietly, staring bleakly at his cocoa.

"So do I, sweetie. So do I." I stroked his soft hair, and planted a kiss on his forehead. "We're gonna be okay though, because we're all together." He gave a tiny nod, and sipped his cocoa.

"What, weren't we invited to the cocoa party?" Came Iggy's cheerful voice from the doorway. He was in a pair of blue flannel pyjamas so pale that they were almost white. It made him look like an angel. Behind him Fang totally ruined the effect, in his black flannel pyjamas.

"Sorry... did we wake you?" I asked, moving to make more cocoa.

Iggy shook his head, moving to take the kettle. Even at age twelve, he was still a much better cook than me, even when it came to cocoa. "We were already up... talking."

"You were talking, at any rate." Fang snorted, taking my seat on the bench. "How come you're up?" He asked Gazzy.

"I couldn't sleep with the lightning. I was worried about Jeb."

That made all three of us older ones freeze. We had avoided the subject between is, as it was still too painful. Having Gazzy just bring it up like that...

Iggy nodded. "Yeah..." He said slowly, and handed Fang a cup of cocoa.

I took up a seat on the bench next to Fang, and Iggy sat on Gazzy's other side. "Don't worry about him, he'll be fine. He's Jeb, remember." Iggy said, attempting to be reassuring.

Gazzy nodded slowly, sleepily draining the last dregs of his cocoa. He stared forwards, eyes half closed, for about a minute, before slumping onto Iggy.

"I'm gonna put Gazzy to bed. Back in a moment." He said quietly and deposited his empty cup on what remained on the bench, carrying Gazzy off towards his room.

"Well that was interesting." Fang said slowly, and took a drink of his cocoa.

I nodded, looking at Fang, and giggled slightly. "You've got cocoa all over your lips." I reached up and wiped some of it off with my finger, and then licked it clean.

He glared at me. "So do you." Fang said aggressively, which just made me giggle more. By the time Iggy returned, we were both laughing our heads off (well, relatively anyway.) I was clutching Fang for support, while he chuckled away.

Iggy frowned. "What'd I miss this time?"

"Nothing." I panted, suppressing the giggles. "Just being silly."

Fang nodded, already as composed as ever. I often wondered how he did it. "Max seems to find cocoa hilarious."

"It is when it's all over your face!" I said, which once again sent me into fits of giggles. Fang rolled his eyes, and Iggy snickered, taking up a seat on the other side of Fang.

"You had it on your face too." Fang pointed out. "Iggy's the only one that seems to be able to drink without making a mess."

"Blind guy wins again!" Iggy punched the sky in mock victory. Fang and I both glared at him.

"Let's throw cocoa at him." Fang said quietly, and I nodded, neither of our glares leaving Iggy.

"Eep!" Iggy jumped up, tearing across the room, chased by me and Fang with the remainder of the cocoa. As one we caught him, splashing cocoa all over Iggy's face.

"There." I said vindictively, and Fang nodded. Iggy glared at us.

"I hate you both." He said quietly.

"Ah, but you love us." I smiled brightly, and there was another loud clap of thunder. I shrieked, and grabbed onto Fang.

He eyeballed me. "Little miss not-afraid-of-anything, eh?" Fang smirked. I rolled my eyes, letting him go.

"It just startled me, that's all. I'm not afraid of thu-" I was cut off by another loud boom, making me squeal, and clutch onto Fang again.

"Okay, fine. I'm a little afraid." I admitted.

"Aww." Came Iggy's voice from a safe distance away. "Does ickle Max need her big strong Fang to hold her close, keep the nasty thunder away?" He grinned, and ran for it.

I let go of Fang, blushing scarlet. "Shut up, Iggy. It just..." I screamed once again as another, much louder clap of thunder came along. This one seemed to startle Iggy as well, and he clung to the couch. I had a death grip on Fang now, and I wasn't letting go. Okay, so I was a little scared.

Another clap, and Fang actually looked like he was in pain now. Okay, fine. I was a lot scared. In the distance I heard Iggy snickering, and disappearing into his room, but my eyes were screwed up tight.

"Max..." Fang sighed, stroking my hair. "It's just clouds beating each other up. Stop worrying."

I nodded, opening one eye to look up at Fang. Slowly, I released my vicelike grip on his arm. "Right. Just thunder. Sorry." I blushed, and looked away.

Fang patted my head. "Good girl. I'm gonna go to bed now, and kick Iggy's butt. You should go back to bed too."

I nodded slowly. "G'night." I dumped all the used mugs in the sink to wash tomorrow, and went back to my bed.


End file.
